


this is our (wizarding) song

by ginnystar (ginny_star)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Crack, F/M, brief mention of waige, magical!cyclone, toby-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginny_star/pseuds/ginnystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirteen inches of walnut; dragon heartstring and springy. He likes to think that it means something. That it would lead to something.</p><p>He just didn't know it would lead him here.</p><p>aka: That one time I wrote a crack magical!Scorpion fic and then promptly forgot all about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is our (wizarding) song

He meets Walter behind a wizard bar.

More precisely, Walter finds  _him_ , face down in a piss-puddle in a full body-bind curse, sore and with a wallet that’s as empty as his stomach (and that’s pretty damn empty). There’s a moment where Toby thinks he might have nudged him with the toe of his shoe, before the man counters the curse with a wordless flick of his wand and there is a subtle step back when Toby rises gingerly, a head tilt that’s both assessing and assuring.

His name is Walter O’Brien, he says, and he would like him to come work with him.

(It begins like this for Toby.)

*

Sylvester is a wonderfully open book, when he meets the team in their ramshackle flat a few streets into muggle territory, a man made of neurosis and bottles ( _and bottles_ ) of anti-bacterial gel.

Sylvester, with his slightly hunched shoulders (a lifetime of trying to make himself smaller both physically and metaphorically), with his wasted childhood trying to ‘fit in’ with his peers and family, smiles and welcomes him in, equal parts wariness and trust (guess no matter how much life beat at you buddy, they just couldn’t quash that innate positivity, huh?) in his gaze.

That flat, though.  _The hell?_

*

(Despite coming from a wizarding family, Toby’s  _good_  with muggle tech – and what he doesn’t know, he quickly catches up on. Most of the time.

He tries to claim technological imparity for the giant wooden owls that turn up at the flat one day. And the next. And... the next. It doesn’t work. eBay, who knew it appealed to people with addiction problems?

He can’t even explain why _wooden owls_  either, and after the sixth delivery arrives, he cancels his account on Walter’s orders. Upon making an ill-timed quip about what a _hoot_ it is, Walter suggests he head out for a walk before Happy can grab at him over tufted ears and wings in eternal flight.)

*

They don’t get paid for a job when they are south of the border – not after Happy punches their employer in the face (with a quick, sharp _snap_ of her fist). Her tolerance, Toby knows, has already been at an all-time low, what with the snide references to her squib status and ‘magical impotence’ that she’s been putting up with for three days straight.

The remarks about Sylvester though? Someone who Happy cares for and whom she views as family? He doesn’t blame her.

(All right, he  _mostly_  doesn’t blame her. He just wishes she’d done it after money had crossed hands.)

*

They end up stumbling across an old warehouse downtown that cleans up remarkably – a couple (read:  _dozens_ ) of scouring charms reveals a pretty sweet base of operations from which to conduct their nefarious plans – sorry,  _legitimate and virtuous_ dealings with the great and good.

A few months in, Walter crosses paths with Agent Cabe Gallo (of Homeland Magical Security fame), one magical waitress Paige Dineen and her genius son.

Their jobs, Toby has got to admit, get a lot more interesting (and pay a hell of a lot more than upgrading home wards), even if they are often a hell of a lot more  _life-threatening_.

*

He tries to rationalise it, he really does. She’s one of the only high-intellect people he knows, he’s still reeling from his ex-fiancée’s refusal to talk to him (and, thus, this is merely him  _rebounding_ ), she’s about as different from him as chalk and cheese (something, something, opposites attract), and that’s all there is to it.

Except it isn’t, because she... she’s Happy.

Happy and her curt words and fierce loyalty, Happy and the way her eyes light up when facing a problem only she can solve. Happy and the furrow of her brow as she words metal on metal, the fall of her hair as she breaks apart a radio, the spark of her mind as she races against time to save lives. Happy, Happy,  _Happy_.

Somewhere down the line, in the countless treasured moments between shaking her hand for the first time and the here and now, he fell for her -  _hard_. 

Falling has never felt so sweet.

*

After the  _Peyton Temple Incident_ , Toby goes up to the loft where Walter is fixing code. They are perfect mirrors of each other right now – the slump shouldered love-forlorn, and he’s heard that misery loves company.

Walter doesn’t look up from the  _tap-tap_  of his laptop, not even when Toby noisily drops his own work on the opposite side of the desk. After a moment though, a bottle of Ogden's Old is wordlessly slid across the table, and Toby swigs a mouthful in acknowledgement.

(Words aren’t needed to express their  _unhilariously_  similar problems – they both have no patience for such superfluous and frankly  _depressing_  conversation.) 

*

Sylvester saves the day.

Correction; Sylvester saves an entire  _town,_  and Toby takes the greatest of pleasures in telling the magical enforcement officers so. A muggle succeeded where an entire team of officers failed, saved their prejudiced lives with muggle knowledge and ain’t that a kicker, that psycho killer did, in fact, turn out to be a wizard?

It also turns out that the jackass officer in charge has a temper that rivals Happy’s, and Toby walks away from their altercation with a bruised, throbbing cheek, but with a beaming Sly on his left and a very impressed Happy on his right.

(And when she mentions offhandedly, that she and Peyton are no longer seeing each other, it takes all he has in him not to pump his fists in victory, to jump and holler for joy, right there and then. He suspects it might detract from the moment.)

*

It’s the third casual nudge in the ribs in as many minutes that makes his mind up. He’s been cataloguing the accidental touches and glances and, he thinks (he hopes,  _he really fucking hopes_ ), they mean what he thinks they mean.

“Please don’t hit me,” he begins, and Happy looks up from the sub-woofer that she’s fiddling with, eyes narrowing with suspicion. There’s a screwdriver held loosely in her right hand (a working Happy is a calm Happy) and her hair is swept to the side (subconsciously calling attention to her neckline?) – and this is it, now or  _never_.

“Depends what you’ve done-“

“Or am about to do,” he agrees – there’s a swooping sensation in his gut,  _god, now or never_  – and he slow-steps into her personal space. “…  _Accio_  Happy?”

There’s a (horrifyingly long, heart-stopping) beat before her lips quirk up into a smile. The little frown line between her eyebrows smoothens out and she huffs in amusment.

“That’s idiotic,” she says, and Toby waits for her to make the next move, because this has got to be Happy’s decision, and he’d wait _forever_  for her if he needs to. He loves her. “But ballsy.”

(He doesn’t have to wait for too long.)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on northerngirlchild. 
> 
> Headcanon: Happy is born into a magical family, but is a squib - she thinks this has everything to do with her being abandoned into the system, but of course it isn't. Sly is a muggle. Walter is muggle-born. Toby is full-wizard, Paige is half-blooded.
> 
> Interesting to note: I did actually toy with the idea of writing the cyclone in Hogwarts, but it would have involved some sort of retconning of American characters as British which I was not prepared to do, and it took away from the idea that the cyclone doesn't care that you are a muggle or a squib etc. Which obviously doesn't work in the Hogwarts environment.


End file.
